Después de Todo
by lixy-chan
Summary: One-Shot: Tras el regreso de Karin, cierto Uchiha comienza a ver el mundo de otra forma. "Regalo para SasuKarinSui, disfrútalo".


_Regalo de cumpleaños para la mejor escritora SasuKarin en _

_No sabes lo bien que me sentí escribiéndote esto, y espero a los demás lectores, les guste._

__**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, esta historia es producto de mi retorcida y singular imaginación.

**Después de Todo**

****(SasuKarin)

* * *

Ante la llegada de Karin, muchos pensamientos se colaron en la cabeza de cierto Uchiha.

—E-¿estas loco? ¡Este Chakra es enorme! —grito asustada la peliroja ya a unos metros del campo de batalla.

—Sera mejor que tu y Juugo se queden aquí — hablo tranquilamente el azabache sin despegar la mirada del camino.

—O-ok — titubeo y se acerco a Sasuke sin importarle que la vieran, lo rodeo con los brazos y de su manga salió un kunai.

Estaba a punto de clavarlo en su cuello cuando Orochimaru lo impidió, aunque claro esta que Sasuke también lo hubiera echo.

—Por lo menos lo intente — hablo con cansancio Karin, dando un suspiro.

—Oye bruja eres uno de los nuestros, no me digas que ahora eres uno de los otros que quiere matar a Sasuke — sonrió el albino.

«Ni de unos ni de otros»

Karin no respondió, solo bufo y lo fulmino con la mirada, después se marcho seguida de Juugo.

—Después de todo no te perdono — hablo con sorna Orochimaru.

—¿Qué hiciste para que haga eso? — pregunto Minato.

Sasuke no contesto. Los miro a todos pero no hablo.

—Lleva puesta ropa de prisionero, ¿que delito cometió? — Suigetsu al ver que su líder no respondía, hablo.

—La bruja esa, solo fue aliada de Sasuke, después Sasuke casi la mata —tanta tranquilidad en su vos era extraño.

—Ya veo — Hashirama hablo mirando al cielo.

—Es hora — intervino Sasuke, los demás asintieron.

Corrieron rápidamente al campo de batalla encontrándose con Lee siendo masacrado por el Susano'o se Madara.

Sasuke activo igualmente el Susano'o y con una espada corto el brazo del de Madara.

—¿Pero que haces? No debes atacar a tus aliados — reprocho Madara.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver a sus acompañantes, no podía estar mas sorprendido.

—¡Cuando tiempo! — Hashirama alzo su brazo y saludo a Madara.

—No hagas eso — Tobirama regaño.

De no ser por la guerra, muchos estarían riendo.

—¡Sasuke! — grito sorprendido Naruto.

—¿Sasuke? — Lee no creía lo que veía, con sus manos de por si ya sucias se tallo los ojos para ver mejor, pero lo único que consiguió fue irritarlos, aun así, supo que si era verdad que Sasuke lo salvo. —¿Por qué?

Sasuke dirigió su mirada a Naruto, luego a Madara. —Soy Uchiha Sasuke — dijo con determinación —Y yo, soy un ninja de Konoha, defenderé mi aldea y no dejare que se hunda en vano.

Las caras de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar, Madara por su parte rio a carcajadas.

—¡Sabia que no tenias el valor ni el odio para hacer nada! — se volteo hacia Naruto, este estaba a lado de Hinata.

Unos segundos de silencio pasaron, y quien se sorprendió aun más fue Naruto, sus ojos estaban más abiertos, su sonrisa se extendió a sus límites.

—¡Sasuke! — lo llamo gritando —.¡Traes contigo a mi papa! — no lo podía creer.

—¡Naruto! — hablaron ambos, Sasuke desvió la mirada.

—Ahora — ordeno Sasuke y corrieron hacia Madara.

Minato corrió hasta Naruto, feliz, contento.

—Naruto… — lo abrazo, no podía creerlo, ni el ni Naruto, ninguno.

—Papa — sonrió —. ¿Y mama? —sonrió lo mas que podía.

¿Mama? Oh perfecto, prefería a su madre que a su padre, eso si era no tener corazón. Pensó Minato riendo a sus adentros.

Naruto entendiendo prefirió no preguntar.

—Naruto, no sabes lo que deseaba verte ya por fin — apoyo una mano en el hombro de su hijo. Cuan orgulloso lo hacia sentirse, estaba verdaderamente orgulloso de el, de su hijo, Naruto…

—N-naruto — interrumpió tímidamente Hinata.

Minato no sabia quien era, pero obviamente supo que es del clan Hyuga.

—Papa ella es Hinata — la presento, no tuvieron tiempo de mas, comenzaron con la batalla.

Ataques frecuentes he interminables, rápidos, y fuertes.

No se sabía bien quien luchaba contra quien, puesto que todos luchaban con todos.

Y Madara esta vez si estuvo perdido…derrotado y acabado.

Al igual que Tobi, al igual que todos ellos.

Naruto dio el último golpe, y todo termino en victoria.

Cerca de ahí una joven de cabello rosado corría lo mas rápido que podía a donde se encontraba Naruto.

Sasuke tenía varias contusiones en el cuerpo, pero no le importo, ya el dolor físico no le importaba, ni lo sentía.

Un shuriken iba en dirección a Sasuke, este si bien tubo tiempo de esquivarlo, un kunai lo alejo por completo.

—¡Sakura-chan! —grito el rubio al ver entrar en escena a la Haruno.

—Sasuke…— susurro para si misma —Naruto — sonrió y lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

«Por fin el equipo 7 reunido».

—¿Sakura? — si bien ninguno era reconocible, ni Naruto ni Sakura eran los mismos, ya paso el tiempo de los niños, y los adultos se dejaban ver en ellos.

¿Cuan fuerte Sakura se había vuelto?

¿Y Naruto?

Naruto siempre fue fuerte, pero esto rebasaba, Naruto definitivamente se convertirá en Hokage. Pensó mientras una herida de su brazo comenzaba a dolerle y arder.

También Naruto estaba herido.

¿A quien curar? Se pregunto Sakura, eso siempre lo había estado pensando, y llego a una conclusión.

Naruto. Naruto siempre estuvo con ella, el se lo merece, debe ser curado primero, eso no significa que Sasuke no será curado.

Corrió hasta Naruto y rápidamente curo la herida de su pecho.

—Sakura-chan…— sonrió, Sakura ya no es la de antes, Sakura al igual que el, al igual que todos cambiaron, maduraron. —Gracias.

Por otra parte cierta peliroja llegaba maldiciendo a todo con que se topaba frente suyo.

—Oye Sasuke — lo llamo con altanería —¿No puedes estar ni cinco minutos sin ser herido? — bueno, es que siempre le tocaba el trabajo duro a ella.

—¡Juugo casi me mata! — grito —¿Como puedes dejarme con ese bipolar? — grito de nuevo. —Trata de controlarlo antes de dejarlo solo, por que si no fuera por mi astucia, hubiera matado en lugar de salvar, idiota.

Fue que noto la mueca de dolor de Sasuke, casi invisible.

—Vamos — alzo su manga dejando ver varias cicatrices, pero algo estaba mal. ¿Que no eran mas?

Desechando ese pensamiento, Sasuke mordió el brazo de Karin, bebiendo de su sangre.

Pronto su herida quedo en mancha de sangre, y su Chakra igualmente subió.

—Gracias Karin.

—Si — fue su respuesta.

Naruto, Sakura y Hinata veían la escena no tan de cerca. A Naruto, a todos, se le hizo tan extraño ver a Sasuke así, conociéndolo el no daría las gracias.

—También Sasuke cambio — Sakura hablo para si misma, pero Naruto también la escucho. —Si, también el cambio.

Uzumaki corrió hasta donde estaban todos los Hokages al igual que Sasuke y su equipo.

—Sasuke, estas de vuelta — le sonrió y lo abrazo fuertemente —Yo lo sabia —.

Sakura igual lo abrazo de improvisto, fuertemente, sollozo por instantes pero no se permitió derramar mas lagrimas, aunque estas fueran de mera felicidad.

—Sasuke-kun — le hablo al oído. —Me alegra que este de regreso.

El no respondió.

Karin veía la escena con cierto recelo, hizo un bufido que Naruto capto.

—Eh Sasuke — Sakura al fin lo soltó y miro extrañada. Naruto hablo —¿Es tu novia? —dijo señalando a Karin. El rojo violo su rostro.

La cara de sorpresa de Sasuke fue lo que dio por sentenciado —a Naruto — lo que ocurría, o lo que pensaba que ocurría.

—Ya veo, aun no se lo propones — hablo con total inocencia y tranquilidad, pero la mirada acecina que el Uchiha le brindaba daba mucho que pensar.

—Te daré un tip — se le acerco de lado —.Tienes que invitarla a salir y luego…— no pudo terminar de hablar debido que Sakura le planto un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

—¡Idiota! — le grito—.Tu ni siquiera tienes experiencia.

—Sakura-chan pero ¿Por qué me pegas? —pregunto sobando su cabeza, todos comenzaron a reír, menos los aludidos.

—Además recuerda que nosotros hemos tenido varias citas — sonrió con supuesta sabiduría. Sakura le planto otro golpe —.I-idiota, esas no son citas, son salidas — se excuso, pero su cara mostraba mas.

—Bueno, Sasuke, dinos, ¿Son novios? — pregunto con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

—Naruto, mejor que te calles — advirtió Sakura por lo bajo, hasta a ella le daba miedo la mirada de Sasuke.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? — Pregunto inocente de nuevo —.No entiendo.

—Que sorpresa — hablo sarcástica Karin.

—Oye, tu no me conoces — reprocho y se acerco a Karin.

—Pero…¿Qué tu no estabas en prisión? — pregunto ahora sin entender nada.

—Claro, estaba, tu lo has dicho, pero lo que me intriga es — hizo una pausa—.¿Tu estupidez es normal? Digo, por que pensé que Suigetsu era estúpido, idiota, y un — Suigetsu interrumpió. Basta basta bruja. Ella sonrió victoriosa.

—¿Por qué todos insultan a mi hijo? — se pregunto sonriendo nervioso Minato.

—Tranquilo señor, es normal — Sakura le brindo una sonrisa.

Volvieron su vista a la pelirroja que ahora golpeaba a Naruto por algo que el rubio le dijo, nadie lo escucho, pero fue algo realmente malo o _bueno _para que sus nervios explotaran.

—Tranquila zanahoria lo vas a matar — trato de pararla pero lo único que gano fue un puñetazo en la cara, lanzándolo a varios metros lejos.

Sasuke miro con cansancio la escena, aunque por dentro le divertía, ver a Karin humillando a Naruto le hacia mucha gracia.

—Hey hey creo que es suficiente — entro Sakura a la pelea, en la que solo participaba una. Tomo a Naruto del pie y lo lanzo hasta donde estaba Minato —.Perdón.

Karin fulmino con la mirada a Sakura, pero luego sonrió.

—Si, soy la novia de Sasuke — mintió, pero una parte de ella quería creerlo, camino, salto, brinco hasta Sasuke, petrificado, sorprendido.

—¿Verdad Sasuke? — le hablo al oído, estaba demente —.¿Sasuke? — y lo beso en los labios.

¡En los labios!

Frente a todos, inclusive los Hokages no entendían a esa muchacha, que, hace un rato trato de matarlo.

Naruto bufo molesto "_Hasta en esto me gana_" y rodó los ojos.

La cien de Sakura cayo hasta el piso, y sus ojos casi se salen de sus orbitas. Todo un poema.

Karin se separo del beso y Sasuke estaba _ROJO._

_Sasuke ROJO_

—Sasuke-kun en verdad tiene novia — dijo y miro a Naruto que estaba molesto, sonrió. Rió, y le golpeo suavemente el hombro.

Hinata que veía todo en silencio no pudo evitar sonreír.

_Si tan solo el me viera de una forma diferente _

—Hinata ¿Qué te pasa? — pregunto Sakura, Naruto giro su cabeza para mirarla.

—N-nada Sakura-chan — bajo la mirada.

—¿Segura? —pregunto Naruto.

—S-si N-naruto-kun — y le sonrió.

Karin le decía algo al oído a Sasuke, algo que le erizo la piel, y que hizo que se sonrojara como demonio que es.

—Karin, hablaremos después — le dijo tratando de sonar serio, pero la verdad es que se moría por tartamudear, tal y como lo estuvo haciendo Hinata, solo que se vería realmente patético.

—Bien — y se alejo —.Oigan, alguno de ustedes menciono que yo era Uzumaki…

Naruto la escucho y se sorprendió.

—Q-que? — Interrumpió —.¿Como que Uzumaki? Eso significa que…—guardo silencio por unos segundos.

—Si…Naruto, ella al igual que tu, es Uzumaki — dijo Tobirama.

—Wow! Entonces eso significa que es mi prima ¡Dattebayo! —salto, brinco, después la abrazo, esta solo bufo y lo empujo gritando sus barbaridades.

Sasuke miro la peculiar escena, rodo los ojos. Sakura noto eso y en su rostro se pinto una mueca de decepción. Cuanto le dolía ver a Sasuke, con otra y no con ella, pero, a fin de cuentas lo que contaba era su felicidad, por lo cual no dejaría vencerse tan fácilmente, mucho menos lloraría, por que , ella se juro no volver a hacerlo, no lo haría, no mas, por que Sasuke esta de regreso, por que el es feliz, y por que por fin el equipo 7 esta unido, por fin, al fin volverán a ser los de antes, con la misma esencia pero diferente actitud.

—Prima prima — saltaba —.Tengo una prima — la abrazo de nuevo.

—Si si, ya entendí el punto, ahora…— se alejo de el un poco —.Me gustaría saber ¿Regresare a prisión?

Naruto lo pensó un poco y hablo.

—No, yo como próximo Hokage te exilio de todo cargo criminal —sonrió de nueva cuenta.

—Naruto — hablo entre dientes Sakura —.Esa no es tu decisión es decisión de — pero justo hablaría y los 5 kages hicieron acto de presencia.

—Uchiha Sasuke — hablo con odio el Raikage, Tsunade intervino antes de que una nueva lucha comenzara.

—Quiero una explicación — la rubia miro a Naruto, después a Sasuke, a todos, uno por uno.

—¿Y bien? — volvió a hablar.

—Tsunade sama — trato de hablar Sakura, siendo detenida por la misma.

—Naruto —llamo Gaara.

Naruto trato de explicarlo todo, pero era Tsunade quien quería escucharlo venir de Sasuke, quería escuchar que el: Estaba arrepentido, que lo que hizo estuvo mal, que lo perdonen.

El festín que se haría si escuchaba a Sasuke decir eso.

El Uchiha se aclaro la garganta y comenzó a explicar, mas en ningún momento hubo una disculpa.

—¿Y bien? — Tsunade esperaba la disculpa, oh esa disculpa la esperaba ansiosa, recordaría ese día toda su vida.

—Quiero regresar a la aldea — ¿eh?

—¡Si! — festejo Naruto.

Una reprimenda fue lo que se gano, Naruto, Sasuke, por idiotas, fue la escusa de Tsunade.

—Lo discutiremos después, ahora, Sakura —la llamo, esta se acerco de inmediato.

—¿Si?

—Estas a cargo de los heridos.

—Si — justo cuando se marchaba Tsunade le hablo a Karin.

—Tengo entendido que tienes conocimientos médicos — Karin no respondió, solo asintió "Lo que faltaba, que me pongan a trabajar"

—Sakura, llévala contigo, ella ayudara con los heridos — apenas Karin reprocharía cuando Tsunade la amenazo con regresar a prisión.

—Maldita vieja — murmuro por lo bajo, cosa que nadie escucho, _por suerte._

Karin y Sakura se marcharon dejando en silencio a todos los demás.

Fue que Tsunade se puso melancólica.

—Por favor Oba sama, deja regresar a Sasuke a la aldea, el defendió Konoha, por favor, es un héroe — termino, todos lo vieron sorprendidos. No, Naruto es el héroe, no Sasuke, por que el lo pensó a ultima hora, y tu, tu nunca lo pensaste dos veces, siempre estuviste ahí para ellos, siempre fuiste tu quien defendió su hogar, no Sasuke, el héroe eres tu y solamente tu.

—Idiota — recrimino Sasuke —.Tu eres el héroe, idiota.

—¿Y ahora que pasara con Taka? — pregunto Juugo a su líder.

Naruto se lo pensó dos veces.

Sasuke ya tenia un equipo antes, pero Taka siempre le fue fiel, lo salvaron muchas veces, dieron todo por el.

Tenia tomada la decisión.

—Taka seguirá — Naruto se decepciono pero, eso no le arruinaría su feliz día.

Fue entonces que muchos comenzaron a llegar, todos a los que conocía, Shikamaru, Choji, Tenten, Lee, Ino, la cual corrió hasta el azabache y le abrazo.

—Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun eres tan patéticamente genial — dijo y lo soltó de inmediato.

Shikamaru rodo los ojos con cansancio.

* * *

Por otro lado, con Sakura y Karin

—¡No! No lo haces bien — criticaba Sakura a Karin, la cual no tenia mucha paciencia, ni practica.

—Bien, entonces iré con Sasuke, encárgate del trabajo — sonrió, estaba a punto de irse cuando Sakura le tomo el brazo —.Espera, no quiero pelear, será mejor que tengas una mejor actitud, te enseñare un poco.

Karin frunció el ceño, no quería hacer nada, pero si quería no regresar a prisión tenia que hacer lo que le decían.

Al día siguiente

—Sasuke — llego corriendo a el pero se quedo parada frente a el—.Fue horrible, esa rosadita me obligo a curar a hombres…desnudos — se sonrojo hasta los pelos, que ya tenia rojos de igual manera.

—Y me dijo inútil — después sonrió, recordar lo que le hizo por llamarla así, le daba un alivio, y una risa.

—Karin, ven, sígueme — Sasuke comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria al campamento, se detuvo justo detrás de una tienda.

—Karin, ¿Qué fue eso de ayer? — ella se refugio jugueteando con sus dedos, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Sasuke, como lo ves, somos NO-VI-OS —contesto insinuándosele.

—Déjate de tonterías y explícame por que mentiste — quiso hablar intimidante.

—A mi no me engañas Sasuke, se que te gusto, si no hubiera sido así me habrías rechazado ¿o me equivoco? — sonrió victoriosamente.

La cara de Sasuke fue todo un poema.

Karin rodeo el cuello de este con sus brazos desnudos, a Sasuke le fue extraño el no ver tantas cicatrices de las que recordaba haber detenerse a ver mas de serca, pero el momento y las circunstancias se lo impidieron. Acerco su rostro al de el, y el por inercia se inclino hacia ella, la tomo de la cintura y unieron sus bocas.

Se besaron, fue un beso lento y rápido a la vez, sensual, y fue tan primerizo para ambos. Sasuke jugueteo con su lengua cuanto pudo, la apego mas a el, la estrujo, y un fuerte calor los invadió. Con sus manos recorrió la espalda de su amado, paso sus dedos por su cabello, lo peino, lo jalo, lo despeino, lo enrollo entre sus dedos.

Sus bocas entrelazadas, pintando un nuevo comienzo. La pego contra la pared, no se separaron por ningún instante, ni siquiera para tomar aire.

El beso perduro hasta que por fin ella necesito oxigeno, ella.

Respiro entre cortadamente, agitada, excitada. El con sus dedos le quito las gafas, beso cada parpado. Karin estaba impactada por el atrevimiento, por el jugueteo, y por esa sensualidad que desprendía Sasuke. No. Ambos, eran pares, iguales y diferentes, ambos, juntos con esa exacta sensualidad que emanaban, juntos se olvidaron de lo demás.

No le dio tiempo de pensar, la tomo de nuevo, en otro beso, lo profundizo sin medida, sin ningún limite que le dijera que eso era incorrecto, sin limites de lo posible e imposible, la tomo como solo el supo tomarla, con una vehemencia y delicadeza a la vez, la beso, en la boca, el cuello, las mejillas, la beso una y otra vez.

¿Cuanto tiempo estuvieron así?

Fue que Karin se dio cuenta de la presencia que se encontraba mirándolos. Karin empujo a Sasuke, el rojo se instalo de inmediato en su rostro, al igual que Sasuke.

Sakura estaba viéndolos, con los ojos bien abiertos, como no creyendo lo que veía, trato difícilmente de sonreír, cosa que noto de inmediato Karin.

—S-Sasuke, Tsunade sama te busca — giro su cabeza a uno de los botes contenedores de agua —.Y…deberían buscar un mejor lugar — dicho eso salió de su vista, para ellos les pareció una broma por parte de la ojijade pero ya un par de puestos lejos, comenzó a llorar. ¿Por que lloro? Me prometí no llorar más. Pensaba mientras caminaba sin rumbo alguno.

—S-Sasuke — estaba completamente pasmada en nerviosismo, acaso estaba ¿titubeando? Eso al Uchiha le hizo mucha gracia.

—¿Q-que es lo que q-quieres de mi? — pregunto casi en un susurro inaudible.

Pero para su suerte, el escucho ese susurro. Karin tenia la cabeza gacha, ahora ni siquiera jugaba con sus dedos, no, estaba... ¿avergonzada?

—A ti — le escucho decir —. A ti, Karin.

Su sorpresa fue mayor al encontrarse frente a Sasuke, tomándola del mentón —Solo tu me entiendes — y sin mas, la beso de nuevo, con una forma muy peculiar, con romance.

Y con… ¿Amor?

Se les olvido todo, de nuevo, y ella no pudo evitar sonreír para sus adentros, victoriosa. Por lo que tanto había luchado por fin se hizo realidad, y de una forma aun mejor.

—Sasuke — si, _amor._

No un amor puro, no, mas bien un amor lúgubre, comprensivo, verdadero. Un amor que solo ellos entendían, un amor que no necesita explicación.

Al finalizar su guerrilla de besos, ambos esbozaron una sonrisa. Una sonrisa satisfactoria.

Sasuke siempre lo supo, Karin formaría algo importante en su vida. Desde que se conocieron lo supo, desde que la vio, cuando ella lo salvo, cuando el la salvo, sabia que ella lo protegería, lo comprendería, al igual que le pasaba lo mismo a ella. No solo fue su Chakra, fue el, no solo el cuerpo, fue el, todo el. Toda ella.

Karin arreglo su vestimenta torpemente, Sasuke conteniendo la risa.

Salieron juntos de aquel _escondite _y caminaron con rumbo hasta donde se encontrara Tsunade.

Al llegar

—Bien aquí estamos _Lady Tsunade _—trato de sonar respetuosa en cada palabra, cosa que ni el mismo Sasuke se creyó —.Ya que todo el equipo de Sasuke esta reunido quiero hacer una simple pregunta, pero, esta pregunta cambiara el rumbo de sus vidas — los miro uno por uno.

—¿Y bien? — pregunto Suigetsu.

Todos esperaron impacientes esa pregunta.

—¿Están dispuestos a ser ninjas de Konoha? — apenas Suigetsu hablaría fue interrumpido por Sasuke.

—Y ¿Qué debemos hacer? — la rubia sonrió.

—Estarán como voluntarios en diferentes actividades, eso contando que serán TODOS Gennin — a Sasuke no le agrado la idea, a Karin tampoco, pero Juugo y Suigetsu si que estaban muy MUY de acuerdo.

—A mi me da igual, ¿Y ustedes? — pregunto Suigetsu, el cual se encontraba mal sentado en un sofá.

—Yo no debo estar con mucha gente — dijo Juugo ganándose la atención inmediata de la Hokage —.Yo estaré mejor aislado.

—No — intervino Sasuke —.Yo me quedare, y así no tendrás esos episodios — le hablo, después volteo hacia Karin.

—¿Y tu bruja? — pregunto Suigetsu, esta lo miro irritado y rodo los ojos.

—Por mi esta bien — dijo dando un cansado suspiro.

La mujer sonrió los miro uno por uno, les dio una lista de lo que debían hacer. Les informo también que sus únicas armas serian sus MANOS, Suigetsu no estuvo de acuerdo pero no le quedo opción, y por Sasuke igual, mientras que con Juugo y Karin no hubo problema.

Taka salió del recinto con la hoja en mano, revisando cada detalle, aunque la única que lo hizo fue Karin.

—Pido ser voluntaria en el taller de armas — dijo Karin, Suigetsu rió con ganas y le quito la hoja de las manos.

—No, yo iré de voluntario al taller de armas — y anoto su nombre en el.

—¡Estúpido! — vocifero y lo golpeo duramente en la cabeza.

—Entonces Juugo y yo ayudaremos con la reconstrucción — dijo Sasuke y Juugo anoto sus nombres —.Karin, tu vas como voluntaria en el hospital — la cara de Karin tomo varias emociones, pero al final su respuesta fue un rotundo NO.

—Vamos zanahoria eso no es duro, piénsalo de la manera positiva, podrás pasar tiempo con las otras locas que…— mas guardo silencio de inmediato al sentir sobre el la mirada acecina de Sasuke.

—Esta bien, pero no me hago responsable de alguna muerte — dicho eso, bufo y se alejo de su equipo.

Camino minutos, horas, camino mucho, llego al limite de los establecimientos y miro detrás, que bonito era todo, ya no recordaba sentir tanto Chakra cálido desde hace tiempo.

—Karin-chan — apareció corriendo Naruto —.Te estaba buscando, ¿que le le han dicho? — sonrió.

—mmm … formaremos parte de la aldea oculta de la hoja, pero tenemos que hacer unas cosas para eso — dijo sin importancia, aunque mucho le costaría acoplarse a ese estilo de vida.

—¡Si! Ya veras Karin-chan te mostrare los mejores lugares de la aldea, todos, pero lo mejor es el Ichiraku Rammen, no sabes el rammen que preparan ¡ Dattebayo! — y otra vez la Uzumaki sonrió sin ganas, y es que ese rubio como la exasperaba — ¿Y que es lo que tu harás?

Y recordó la cosa horrible que le toco, por petición de Sasuke y el idiota de Suigetsu, tenia que ser fuerte para lo que venia, aunque no fuera tan grave en realidad, para ella lo era.

—Seré voluntaria curando a los heridos, en el hospital pues — rodó los ojos molesta.

—¡Genial te tocara hacer equipo con Sakura-chan! — la felicito —Eso es muy…¿malo?

Karin le sonrió irónicamente.

—Ya entiendo, estas celosa de Sakura y todas las locas que siguen a Sasuke — ella lo golpeo suavemente en la cabeza, y es que no estaba muy lejos de la analogía.

—Tranquila, no quise molestarte — aunque en verdad tenía toda la intención de hacerlo.

—Bien, supongo que aquí me reubico, ya no tendré que huir mas — dijo alzando la mirada al cielo —.Tal vez logre ser feliz.

Naruto la observo con intriga.

—Karin-chan, cuentas conmigo — y la abrazo, por que son familia.

—Ahora que tu papa se fue, solo quedamos tu y yo…Naruto, como los últimos Uzumaki —dijo Karin.

—Si ¡Restauremos el clan! —la cara de Karin cambio radicalmente y una patada se estrello en la mejilla del Uzumaki.

—¿Qué te pasa Karin-chan? — seguía sobándose la mejilla suavemente.

—Eres un pervertido — lo miro con mala cara.

—¿Eh? —

Ambos se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, hasta que por fin Naruto entendió lo que Karin entendió (¿)

—¡Ah! Karin-chan ¡la pervertida eres tu! — esta lo miro asombrada.

—¿De que hablas idiota? —

—Tu pensaste que …tu…y yo…bueno — y sus mejillas se tornaron de un color carmesí.

—¿Lo ves? Tu fuiste la que pensó mal — sonrió, pero antes de que el ego le llegara, Karin le estampo una bofetada.

Ahora si Naruto no entendía nada, esa mujer estaba demente, loca, desquiciada, psicópata.

—Eso es por que no me gusta que me contradigan — Naruto se fue de espaldas al piso.

—Mas bien te gusta tener la razón aunque no la tengas — ella lo fulmino con la mirada.

Después comenzaron a reír, juntos, como familia y amigos que son.

Comenzó a atardecer, Karin pensó que lo mejor seria que ella viera el atardecer con Sasuke. Se le vino a la mente el momento. Y por respeto a Naruto le dijo que fuera con su amada, el asintió ¿Quién seria?

Corrió hasta donde sentía el Chakra de Sasuke.

Lo tomo por la espalda y lo condujo por un camino casi desolado.

Lo llevaba a rastras, mientras escuchaba sus quejidos. Yo puedo caminar solo. Y ella solo sonreía.

Al llegar a una parte sola del bosque pudieron apreciar como el sol se metía lentamente, a Sasuke le pareció un tanto, anticuado, pero lo que le importaba era estar con Karin. No hablaron, no hizo falta.

Y escucharon el silencio que los envolvía, escuchaban sus pensamientos y se dejaron llevar por el momento que les regalas algún ente.

Karin tomo la mano de Sasuke, este no se inmuto en impedirlo. Karin sintió como el Chakra de Sasuke pasaba de ser el tan anhelado, al tan amando, ese mas cálido que de lo normal, y solo podía significar algo…felicidad.

Un nuevo comienzo, una nueva vida.

* * *

Han pasado cuatro meses ya, ambos duermen plácidamente el uno con el otro, acurrucados y brindándose su calor.

—Hoy fue un día espantoso, Haruno no me dejo descansar ni un minuto — se quejo en los brazos que la rodeaban.

—¿Qué tan malo puede ser? — pregunto el hombre detrás suyo.

—No tanto — admitió —.Por que voy mejorando considerablemente, Sakura en algo tiene razón, es por mi bien, me ha enseñado muy bien y aunque es una odiosa…la admiro mucho — sonrió.

El beso su espalda casi desnuda, beso su cuello, las mejillas, ella se giro y lo encaro. Su vida era jodidamente perfecta.

—No es tan malo ser gennin — dijo Sasuke.

—No es tan malo ser nosotros — soltó una risotada.

—No — sonrieron para ambos, solo ellos necesitaban mostrarse sus sonrisas para ser felices.

—Te amo — y por primera vez ella admitió, profundizo sus sentimientos hacia el, el la miro un poco sorprendido, no necesitaba escucharlo, ya lo sabia, por que lo demostraban a cada momento.

—Y no hace falta que me lo digas — sonrieron.

Se abrazo a el, se meció en la locura que le provocaba, que se provocaban.

Y el aun no lo sabia, pero su vida cambiaría aun mas, y lo tan anhelado llegaría.

Y ahora duermo en tu regazo, Sasuke, y tu duermes por fin.

—Te tengo una noticia.

Y las cosas se pusieron a escuchar lo que no hablamos.

* * *

**Nota Final **

_La ultima frase es del poema "_Tu cuerpo duerme a mi lado_" de Jaime Sabines, un gran poeta al que admiro mucho, no me demanden solo lo hice con el fin de que el final fuera mas hermoso como cada renglón escrito en ese poema._

_Este es un regalo, como ya dije, para SasuKarinSui. Espero que te guste tanto como a mi y me hagas llegar tu opinión sobre este one-shot._

_Como verán es mas bien lo que yo quise que pasara después del regreso de Karin, en el manga 627._

_Se que el Ooc se presento en varias ocasiones, y hasta deje de lago a algunos personajes xD _

_No lo pude evitar._

_Me encanta esta parejas, y que mejor escribir de ellos para alguien a quien admiro mucho. Feliz Cumple SasuKarinSui._

_Espero no tener muchos errores, puesto que trate de hacerlo lo mejor posible._

_Espero que me lean, y me dejen algún review, quiero saber que les pareció, enserio es muy importante para mi_

_Mil gracias a los que me leen, apenas comienzo y esto a veces se me dificulta._

_Y como ya dije, quien me ayuda mucho es la mejor escritora SasuKarin e ff._

_Gracias por leer, ahora retomo mis otros fics._

_Nos leemos pronto xD (?) _


End file.
